vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shigeo Kageyama
Now I haven't read Mob Psycho 100, but WoG compares "serious Mob" and Tornado of Terror, stating that while Tatsumaki is superior to base Mob, if he were to get serious, there is no clear victor. Which of these keys represents what could be considered "serious Mob"? 100% or ???%? Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 06:17, July 12, 2016 (UTC) The interview said that tornado would beat a serious mob which is 100% but that with a fight with ???% the outcome would be unknown.Celestial Pegasus (talk) 06:26, July 12, 2016 (UTC) "Tatsumaki in her best shape could've defeated Golden Sperm. Golden Sperm is equally strong as ossan (main protagonist from makai no ossan). Tatsumaki > Normal Mob, if he gets serious, there's no answer." This is the interview I am referring to. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 06:32, July 12, 2016 (UTC) I know i have seen that interview along time ago, a 100% mob is no match for tatsumaki he has no feats to support that as you can see mob's 100% tops out at multi-city block level at best he doesn't have any feats above that and 100% mob isn't his full power ???% is, one referring to a serious mob most likely means mob at full power which is ???%.Celestial Pegasus (talk) 06:37, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Then shouldn't ???% Mob be scaled to Tatsumaki? Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 06:43, July 12, 2016 (UTC) He probably should be Celestial Pegasus (talk) 06:45, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I think something like "Unknown. Likely High 6-C" with the reasoning being "(ONE has stated that there is no answer as to who would win between him and Tatsumaki. Which would imply that he could at least be in a comparable league)" Speed and durability should also scale since Tatsumaki shouldn't be able to blitz/one shot him if they are implied to be comparable like this. Ryukama (talk) 7:30, July 12, 2016 (UTC) WoG Rating Shouldn't using WoG for ratings usually be "possibly" rather than "likely"? Profile such as Dante and Rick Sanchez has them as possibly. I don't remember if we had a standard for WoG ratings. KuuIchigo (talk) 06:27, January 31, 2017 (UTC) We should preferably not cross-scale between different series at all. Antvasima (talk) 11:10, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Telepathy Mob isn't a telepath. DCLover1995 (talk) 01:42, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Please explain further. Antvasima (talk) 07:35, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Telepathy is listed as one of Mob's powers, but he isn't a telepath. He has never demonstrated any telepathic abilities asides from astral projection. DCLover1995 (talk) 23:41, May 6, 2017 (UTC) He is correct telepathy is a power mob doesn't have, it's just something i assumed he had when i created the profile over a year ago, it's a plot point in recent chapters to find a telepath because mob couldn't do it.Celestial Pegasus (talk) 23:49, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Okay. I will remove the listed ability. Antvasima (talk) 08:31, May 7, 2017 (UTC)